Tardis Adventures (version 7)
by Metatron's Prophet
Summary: The Doctor leaves Earth for a chance to get over losing his companion, Jo Grant. Then, he not only gets a new companion, but faces an old enemy.


"Where are you planning on going, Doctor?" The Brigadier asked.

"I am not quite sure." The Doctor replied. "I simply need some time to explore, that is all."

"But what if Unit needs your assistance?" The Brigadier asked. "How shall we contact you?"

"You won't need to." The Doctor answered. "With the Tardis fully functional. I could be gone for one hundred years and for you, it would be less than a second."

"Very well, Doctor." The Brigadier said. "But that statement better be true."

"It is." The Doctor replied. "Good-bye for now, my friend."

"Be back soon, Doctor." The Brigadier said.

Then the Doctor walked into what appeared to be a London Police Box on the outside, but was really a spaceship on the inside. It is called the Tardis, which stands for "Time-And- Relative-Dimension-In-Space." This means that it can go anywhere in all of time and space. The Tardis belongs to the Doctor, an alien from the planet Gallifrey who looks like a human being. However, the Doctor has two hearts and a biological defense-mechanism against death called regeneration. Whenever the Doctor is dying, at the exact moment of death, his body reconstructs itself and his physical appearance changes. Sometimes the changes are drastic and other times they are minor. The current appearance of the Doctor is a caucasian male with gray hair. He wears a red jacket and stands tall; anyone who looked at him would think of him as an authority figure.

On the inside are the Tardis infinite rooms, but the first room is where the control console is located. A few feet from the doors is a coat rack and on the right wall is a TV screen designed to show the area outside the Tardis.

As the Doctor worked the controls, he thought about his companion, Jo Grant. She left him and the adventure behind in order to get married. When they first met, the Doctor had no idea he would grow to enjoy her company so much.

The Doctor sighed as he thought of Jo. After he pushed the last button to land the Tardis, he walked to the door without looking at the scanner. He stepped out into a long metal hallway with dim lighting. Written on the left wall in blue was "Medical Research Facility for All."

"Well, let's hope for something exciting." The Doctor said to no one.

He began walking down the hallway until he came upon a metal door. Just as he was about to open it with his sonic-screwdriver, someone opened it from the other side. A bald man with an electronic device in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other now stood in front of him. This man wore a lab coat, tight black pants and a red bowtie. When he saw the Doctor, he did not seem too surprised.

"You are early." The man said.

"Am I?" The Doctor asked, pretending he belonged where he was.

"You company Investigators do enjoy your jobs, don't you?" The man said. "Popping up whenever you feel like it to criticize hard workers and never sticking to the schedule."

Clearly, this man was not very fond of whoever he believed the Doctor was.

"So, do you want me to give you a tour of the place?" The man asked. "Or are you just going to do you intend to examine our facilities without an employee with you."

"I think I will take you up on your offer for a guide." The Doctor replied. "A guide could prove quite helpful." The Doctor held out his hand. "I am the Doctor. Who are you?"

"Raymond Lewis." He said as he shook the Doctor's hand. "Seems I was wrong about you. You are not half bad for an Investigator."

"Pleasure to meet you." The Doctor replied. "And thanks for the compliment. Now, for my investigation, please treat me as a total novice. Act as though I am completely clueless as to where I am and what goes on here."

 _Because, I really am._ The Doctor thought.

"Very well." Raymond said. "Actually, I am glad you asked that. I enjoy explaining the work that goes on here. The scientists here, including myself, have made some rather impressive breakthroughs in many fields of medicine for all intelligent species."

Thus, the tour began.

* * *

Nate Black was getting rather bored after spending two days in a spaceship with his mother and sister. For the first few hours, he had been able to entertain himself by reading a series from the early 21st century called "The Mortal Instruments." However, after the first day, Nate had finished the first four and that was all he had been able to download on to his Kindle. Now, he was bored and could do nothing about it. All his sister did was sleep and his mother read the latest news reports regarding the company she worked for in silence.

The ship they were riding in was called "The Silverbird." It was relatively small, but has three separate rooms for the passengers. Nate's mother and sister shared a room, he had his own and the final room belonged to their pilot. He was an Ood, an alien whose species used to be on bad terms with the human race about a thousand years ago, but they had gotten past that now.

Times like this, Nate wished he was a space explorer already, but he still had six years of training and testing before he could have the job. Even though Nate was sixteen, he could not get a job he would like, not until he had had six more years of education. That felt rather unfair to him, because he knew he was already smart enough to be a great scientific advisor to a space explorer crew. Nate just wants to be part of something important like that. Something that will affect the lives of others in a positive way. The first job he would take is a space explorer because Nate would be searching for new planets, resources, species, etc. What could be more fun? If only he could get his mother to approve.

Her name is Julie and she only brought Nate and his sister, Molly, with her to her latest investigation into the productivity of a part of her employer's company because according to the agreement she signed with their father upon their divorce stated that she was responsible for them for the next thirty-six hours. She does not like the idea of Nate becoming a space explorer. Every time he tries to convince her it is not such a bad job, his mother always says, "The human race has already explored enough of space. Now is the time to develop our own civilization." And every time, Nate ignores that statement.

"Attention passengers," the Ood, Actis, said over the ship's speaker system. "We will be arriving at our destination shortly. Please prepare for docking."

Nate sighed. "Finally, we are there."

As the ship docked, Nate looked out the window in his room and saw something strange. A light, not to far away but also not very close, blinking rapidly. Before Nate had a chance to wonder what it was, the ship suddenly shook. This meant that they had now docked with the medical facility, where his mother was going to do her usual thing. Decide what has to be eliminated and what gets to remain part of the company. Nate planned to spend their entire time there reading the crew's scientific journals.

The door to his room slide opened. Actis walked into his room. To an uneducated person, an Ood would appear disturbing and scary. With their tentacle-like things covering their mouths and their white skin and big eyes. However, Nate did not really care about appearances. All the Ood he had met were quite nice, including Actis. In his hand, Actis held a sphere that light up when he talked. Inside that sphere was the part of his brain responsible for his personality. A terrible weakness, but not one that could not be overcome.

"I know we have arrived, Actis." Nate said. "I am coming."

"Understood, my friend." Actis replied.

Moments later, Nate walked out of his room and went to where his mother and sister were waiting inside the medical facility. Those were almost identical, except Molly is a foot shorter than her mother, and has a red streak in her hair.

After Nate was in the medical facility, Actis went back into the ship saying he had forgotten his violin. Yes, Actis practices music; in fact, most of the Ood race do as well. Nate had wanted to wait for him to get back, but his mother insisted on moving along. They did not even make it forty feet when the explosion happened. Their ship and Actis were destroyed when someone fired at them. The whole facility shook with terribly when this happened. Nate and his family only avoided being thrown out into the empty vacuum of space because of the facility's automatic force field, designed of to keep items and personal from being lost in the event of a hull breach. However, it did not stop them from feeling the shock. Only Nate retained consciousness and he soon wished he had not. This is because Nate saw another ship moving towards the facility, and this was not a ship made belonging to any friendly race.

This was a ship belonging to one of the most horrible species in the universe.

The Cybermen!


End file.
